


Don't Leave

by NotSoForteQuhe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, idk - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoForteQuhe/pseuds/NotSoForteQuhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, don't leave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from my Tumblr, based off a prompt from a prompt ask meme thingy. Just some Amedot fluff.

**“Please, don’t leave.”**

Peridot wasn’t quite sure what she expected when she said she wanted to stay to live at the barn. The silence of the whole place along with the materials and size were benefits she was looking forward to. Even when Lazuli had came, she wasn’t too disappointed to not be left alone, mostly because she wanted her to like her badly. 

But Lazuli often went on nighttime earth escapades, searching the cities nearby. For the majority of the time, she stayed in the barn alone. Which is probably why she enjoyed it so much when Amethyst would visit for a couple of hours and keep her company. 

This particular night, Amethyst was sitting on the floor, with Peridot sitting in the same position in between her legs, laying back against her while they watched Camp Pining Hearts, now onto season 2. Peridot didn’t know exactly what it was, but being against Amethyst made her stomach feel warm and her cheeks flustered. 

They reached a certain number of episodes and multitude of different conversation topics until Amethyst’s strong hand moved to push Peridot to get away from her and stand up so she could get up and leave for the night. Peridot didn’t know why exactly, but she didn’t want Amethyst to leave more than usual, so she leaned back against he’d further. Amethyst looked confused and asked her to get up again and Peridot just clung onto her arm. 

“Peri, come on, I need my naps.” Amethyst groaned slightly, using her other arm to give her a boost up, but Peridot still wouldn’t budge. In fact, she turned completely around, facing her and warped her thin arms around Amethyst’s chubby build. Amethyst just sat there as Peridot hugged her closer to her. 

Before she could ask what was up with her, Peridot’s high voice came, quiet and panicked. “Amethyst… Please, don’t leave.” Her voice trembled and she buried her head into the crook of her neck, moving her hand to tangle itself in her fluffy lavender hair. 

“What?” Was all Amethyst said, still not moving. 

“Don’t leave me… Please. I do not wish for you to go. Why do you want to go? It is uneventful in here without you. Stay with me, Amethyst.” Peridot’s voice cracked and Amethyst realized how serious she was. Amethyst brought her arm around Peridot’s waisted and hugged her back. 

“You want me to stay?” Amethyst murmured and pulled Peridot back so she could look into her eyes and she noted that they were filling with tears. “I won’t go, Peri. I’ll stay with you. What’s wrong?” 

Peridot stared back at Amethyst with watery eyes and wrapped her arms around her neck. Amethyst smiled and leaned in close, to press their foreheads together. “I am unsure of why, but when I’m with you, I feel different.” Peridot spoke. “I feel… Happy.” 

This made Amethyst’s heart swell and her smile widened. “Oh yeah? I’m glad I can make you happy. I like being your friend.” At that, Peridot shook her head lightly. 

“But it’s different. It’s not the same happy I feel with Steven or when I correct Pearl. It’s like the happy Paulette claimed to experience when she was around Percy.” Peridot admitted shyly and confusedly. 

That’s when Amethyst realized what she meant. “Oh.” She practically whispered and cleared her throat. “Well…” She pulled Peridot closer to her to where their bodies were touching and get there was still distance between their faces. The green gem seemed to enjoy their positions and she hummed contentedly. “What about what Paulette and Percy did? I know you ship Percy and Pierre, but what do you think about what they did?”

“A kiss?” Peridot asked and Amethyst nodded softly. “I’ve put a lot of thought into that action.”

“Would you want to try it?”

There was a silence and Amethyst feared she had said something wrong or that Peridot was uncomfortable. That is, until Peridot spoke. “Yes, if you would, I’d like to try it. Can we?” 

Amethyst’s heart felt like it was beating out of her chest and she could hear it vividly in her ears. “Okay. Just follow my lead.” After that statement, Amethyst moved her lips up to meet Peridot’s with a soft touch. Peridot was stiff and Amethyst twisted her head and moved her lips against the small ones. It took a while until Peridot began moving her’s along too. The purple gem made the move to deepen the kiss and Peridot shyly opened her mouth a little more. Amethyst ran a sharp tooth along Peridot’s lower lip and she elicit a groan, until Amethyst pulled away rather unexpectedly.

“I’m sorry.” Amethyst mumbled. “I don’t want to get carried away.”

Peridot, on the other hand, was staring at her with stars in her eyes and her mouth was gaping open. She leaned in and place a short sweet kiss against her plump purple lips. “Don’t leave. Stay here with me forever.” The high pitched voice cried out, but it wasn’t said in a bad tone. She had a big, goofy grin on her face. 

“Heh.” Amethyst giggled. “Would you want to stay at the temple with me?” She proposed, knowing that even if she was staying with Peridot today, she wouldn’t stay here forever. 

“In the bathroom?” Peridot made a face of disgust.

“No,” Amethyst immediately dejected. “I mean, with me. In my room. I’m sure it’s big enough for both of us.” It occurred to her that maybe she might find it a little too messy but she knew all too well that Pearl would be more than happy to clean it out a bit. 

“If that would be okay, yes, I will find that an adequate situation for us.” The green gem offered a cute smile.

“Good. Because you’re too cute to leave behind anyway.” The solider leaned in to kiss Peridot again, her arms wrapped securely on her waist. 

“Stay with me, Amethyst. Please don’t leave again.” Peridot sighed quite happily.


End file.
